Tu bienestar, mi tranquilidad
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: BASADO EN LUNA NUEVA. Alice, Edward y Bella vuelven de Volterra despues de su encuentro con los Volturis, los Cullen los esperan en el aeropuerto. Y Jasper espera con ansias a su duendecita. POV Jasper.


¡Hola!

Esta historia se me ha ocurrido. Es un momento en el libro de Luna Nueva, claro que narrado por Jasper. Es cuando Alice, Edward y Bella vuelven de Volterra y los Cullen los esperan en el aeropuerto, y pues aquí se ve desde el punto de vista de Jazz (:

Ojalá les guste, personalmente, a mi me encanto.

Ay si gustan dejarme un Review para ver que les pareció.

**************************************************************************************

**Tu bienestar, mi tranquilidad**

_Todo este universo de vampiros fue creado por la maravillosa Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con los personajes que ella creo y uso mi mente para crear estas historias :)_

POV Jasper

Estaba en el aeropuerto desde hace ya dos horas, junto con Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie y Emmeth, se habían quedado junto al sedan negro, supuse, por el nerviosismo que sentía Rose, que el motivo por la decisión de mis hermanos fue el lío en que metió, la rubia de mi hermana, a Edward y Bella, involucrando también a mi Alice. Así que nadie protesto ante tal decisión, en ese momento tal vez era lo mejor, pero todos sabíamos, aunque no tuviéramos el don de mi duendecita, que, tarde o temprano, Rosalie y Edward tendrían una pequeña charla, y no del todo buena y pacifica.

Esperaba con ansias ver a Alice, la necesitaba, solo mirarla, saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba ya tenerla a mi lado. Estaba intranquilo, quería verla, verla sana y salva.

-Jasper- me hablo Carlisle con un tono de voz diferente a la normal.

-si- hable con ansia, mi voz lo demostraba.

-Tranquilo, todos están bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego mi _papá _volvió hablar.

-Recuerda tu don, Jasper- dijo en un susurro y sonriéndome –Les pasas a todos lo que sientes, inclusive a mi y a Esme.

-Lo siento- dije viéndolos a ambos. A mi alrededor, la gente que nos rodeaba se veía ansiosa de un momento a otro, no tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta que el culpable de que sus sentimientos cambiaran era mía. Así que los tranquilicé y de pasada a mi mismo, Carlisle tenia razón: Bella, Edward y Alice estaban bien. En especial la ultima.

De pronto, una voz contracta femenina hablo por un alta voz, anunciando que el vuelo 42 había llegado... el vuelo de Alice.

Me levanté con agilidad y me acerque a la puerta donde saldrían los pasajeros de dicho vuelo, había demasiada gente, pero lo que yo era, me daba la gracia para pasar por ahí sin chocar con nadie, hice caso omiso al fuerte olor de la sangre correr por la venas de todas los humanos que me rodeaban en ese momento, lo hice por mi, lo hice por Alice, lo hice por Carlisle, no iba caer en la tentación en esos momentos, por mas exquisito que fuera ese liquido rojo. Y la vi, y se que me vio, me asome entre la gente, pues todavía no llegaba hasta el frente. Solo vi sus ojos, solo la vi a ella, tan pequeña y tan frágil a la simple vista, pero tan fuerte y poderosa por dentro. _Esta sana y salva _pensé. No es por nada, pero ya no me fije si Bella y mi hermano estaban ahí, solo vi a Alice acercarse a mi. Nos miramos frente a frente. No nos abrazamos como otras parejas que se habían reencontrado allí, pero el momento fue tan especial y tan intimo, vernos a los ojos y demostrarnos todo el amor que nos teníamos. Yo amaría a Alice Cullen hasta el fin de la eternidad, la amaría por siempre y para siempre... Ella era especial. Era como mi ángel, mi sol personal, la que me había sacado de la oscuridad, de mi burbuja tétrica, sangrienta y triste, la que me sacó con su sonrisa de la época mas terrible que había vivido como vampiro, la que me mostró una nueva vida, una, donde soy feliz a su lado.

-Te extrañe- susurro sonriéndome y con un brillito en sus ojos dorados.

-También yo moustrito- le dije sonriéndole y ella soltó una ligera risita. Tomó mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Te amo- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Tu no sabes cuanto yo te amo- le contesté –Agradezco que estés bien, tu bienestar es mi tranquilidad, estaba preocupado por ti.

-Yo siempre pensé en ti, pero sabes que tenia que ir por Edward con Bella, tenia que salvarlo de cometer la mas grande estupidez- me contestó, y no se lo reproche, Alice se preocupaba por esos dos, los consideraba mucho, Bella su mejor amiga y Edward su hermanito...

-Ya estamos juntos- me dijo sonriéndome.

-Siempre hasta el fin de la eternidad- hablé.

-Claro que si- contestó con voz traviesa.

**************************************************************************************

Ojalá les halla gustado, fue un fic hecho con mucho amor y cariño. Me gusta mucho esta parejita, AliceXJasper; me parece muy tierna^^

Bueno, creo que en un rato mas subire un capitulo de _Momentos Familiares y otros no tanto, _ando inspirada para escribir :P

Cuidense Muchiio; Nos leemos luego. Los Reviews son bien recibidos!xD. jajaja, no se crean, los RR son opcionales, pero la verdad es que alegran mucho :) jeje; adios! :D


End file.
